


diurnal/nocturnal

by lovelylogans



Series: tumblr fics [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Nurse!Virgil, Sleep Deprivation, doctorate of astronomy student!logan, medical mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylogans/pseuds/lovelylogans
Summary: It’s been strange, definitely, adjusting to their new life; Virgil as a night nurse (extra pay, to help his boyfriend-nearly-husband pay for his doctorate degree in astronomy) and Logan at school means that they have weird hours to be together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, foreshadowed royality
Series: tumblr fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518986
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	diurnal/nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: 11 and Analogical for the prompt please? <3  
> lovelylogans said: more silly analogical should be In This World so the prompt **“You’re a monster.”** might not be as angsty as you wanted it to be lmao

Their schedules being opposite had always been a _thing,_ but since Virgil’s taken on his job, it’s been to an even more extreme level.

Their bedroom door flies open. 

“I have to rant about academia, are you up yet?” Logan demands, sounding entirely too lively. Usually, Virgil would cite the time, but he lost that particular privilege as soon as he took on the night shifts at the hospital, so he can’t say _Logan sounds too lively for six-thirty at night._

About three seconds later, Virgil’s alarm goes off. Virgil groans, pulling his pillow over his head.

“ _Virgil,”_ Logan complains (oh, he would _so_ hate it if Virgil said he was complaining.) 

“ **You’re a monster,”** Virgil whines directly into the mattress, as he’s made an attempt to keep his pillow over his ears, despite the fact that it won’t dissuade Logan.

“Good,” Logan says. “According to my calculations, it has been approximately eleven and a half hours since you’ve eaten. I haven’t had dinner yet. What do you want?”

“Hello, Virgil,” Virgil grumbles into his mattress. His warm mattress, that has never betrayed him by waking him up before his alarm. “Good morning, Virgil—”

“—factually inaccurate—”

“—did you sleep well? How was your shift last night? Oh, here, let me—”

As Virgil has been complaining, Logan has walked over to the bed. Virgil thinks, _oh, good, he might sit down and calm down._

But no. Logan removes the pillow Virgil has clutched over his ears, and immediately thwaps Virgil over the head with it.

“Hey!” Virgil squawks, rolling over.

“Oh, my apologies,” Logan says. “I thought throwing open the door and immediately demanding your romantic partner, and I quote, _wake the fuck up, Logan, you will not BELIEVE the bullshit that I had to deal with_ right before my alarm went off was how we were _waking_ each other now, or have you forgotten your return from shift this morning?”

“I had to assist on a butt stuff thing!” Virgil says. “You _love_ hearing about the butt stuff things! You’re overjoyed to get the opportunity to rant about the height of human stupidity!”

“ _At five-thirty in the morning?!”_

Virgil opens his mouth. Closes it.

Logan sighs, but it’s less frustrated, more the kind of tone he takes when he’s forgiving of Virgil’s particular quirks and foibles, and he tosses Virgil’s pillow back. 

“You know very well that I am very interested in all your night nurse endeavors, as you are passionate about your career and I enjoy it when you are passionate,” Logan says, as if detecting any potential misgiving Virgil’s anxiety could possibly discern and twist into insecurities. “I also, yes, enjoy ranting about, as you put it, the height of human stupidity. _However,_ I also value my time of sleep, and mentioned this. Remembering your behavior in undergrad, it is not like that was the first time you inadvertently woke me with some kind of fun fact you thought I would enjoy, and vice versa. Roman suggested doing this to swiftly demonstrate my… malcontent.”

“Roman did,” Virgil says.

“Yes, I know,” Logan says, “Never, ever tell him that I took his advice. But I believe we are now even. Do you agree?”

Virgil stares at him a couple moments. Logan is staring at him, very serious, very straight-faced. Everyone else would think he was straight-faced. But Virgil knows his boyfriend better than basically anyone else, so he can see the slight nervousness that this idea has backfired on him.

“Yeah, fine, we’re even,” Virgil says. Logan smiles, ever so slightly. “I keep forgetting that you aren’t on this schedule.”

Logan considers him, before he makes an attempt to flatten what Virgil is sure is some _godawful_ bedhead. And Virgil, with a soft feeling fluttering in his chest at the look in Logan’s eyes, knows _he’s_ forgiven for his earlier “waking-Logan-up-way-too-early” thing.

“Good evening,” he says, and leans over to peck Virgil on the lips. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, pretty decent, I guess,” Virgil says. “How was school?”

Logan inhales, and it’s the specific kind of inhale Logan does whenever he’s about to start ranting about something, and Virgil tamps down his grin, because annoyed, ranting Logan was hilarious, and also a fantastic start to his day.

Well. Logan in _general_ was a fantastic start to his day, except for when he was on a revenge plot that was hatched by Roman.

And so Virgil listens as Logan rants his way through the politics of academia as he makes them dinner/breakfast (tonight, it’s pasta; tomorrow, Virgil will make it, so it’ll probably be eggs) as Virgil kicks on the coffee machine, and ducks out briefly to brush his teeth.

He and Logan get to have a much more thorough hello kiss that way, one that almost gets carried away until Logan hears that the timer’s going of, and turns his attention back to their food. Virgil’s only a little sad about it.

It’s been strange, definitely, adjusting to their new life; Virgil as a night nurse (extra pay, to help his boyfriend-nearly-husband pay for his doctorate degree in astronomy) and Logan at school means that they have weird hours to be together. But, Logan had reasoned when it first started, a month and a half ago, didn’t most couples only have a few hours together in the mornings and evenings regardless? They were adjusting from their lives as college students; nearly every other couple who made the transition from college to the real world had to deal with the same realities. So it shouldn’t matter that Virgil was waking up as Logan was winding down, and vice versa. They’d make it work.

And they have, for the most part; Virgil likes his colleagues on the night shift, for the most part, especially a particularly peppy nurse named Patton, who he was planning on bringing over on their next mutual off day to have dinner with him and Logan and maybe Roman. He thinks Roman and Patton would get along really well. Maybe even _romantically_ well, but he was keeping that to himself. And Logan was doing a fantastic job at school, idiots trying to scheme to climb the academic ladder notwithstanding. They were living their lives.

It was kind of great.

And so, even as Virgil was making sure that he was dressed in his scrubs and he had everything he needed for the night, as he leaned over to kiss a minty-mouthed Logan, in bed, reading a book before he’d go to sleep not long after Virgil would leave for his eleven o’clock shift, the fact that Logan had been a monster didn’t matter to him.

All the really great parts of him mattered way more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my tumblr is [lovelylogans](https://www.lovelylogans.tumblr.com) and i take prompts over there, though i am very slow at filling them.


End file.
